No puedo vivir sin ti
by Danielovich
Summary: Fic NaruSaku. Naruto, tras recuperarse de su forma de zorro de cuatro colas, es instado a que abandone la misión y regrese a la aldea. Sakura y Yamato continúan, pero... Las cosas no han ido tan bien como cabía esperar.


**Primera parte.**

Acababa de levantarme de la cama. Ya habían pasado tres días. El capitán Yamato no quiso que yo os acompañara en aquél momento de la misión. Abatido, agotado, derrotado pese a tus atentos cuidados, me quedé allí tendido durante varias horas hasta que, por fin, pude reunir las fuerzas necesarias como para poder levantarme y emprender luego el lento viaje de vuelta a casa. Sinceramente, no estaba en absoluto preocupado, toda mi confianza siempre ha estado depositada en ti; no podías perder, y aún menos con esa terrible fuerza sobrehumana de la que has estado haciendo gala estos últimos tiempos.

Me cepillé los dientes como cada mañana, extrañado ante el hecho de que el cuerpo todavía me doliera. Normalmente, duermo una noche y se me curan todos los males, este estúpido zorro que convive conmigo tenía que tener algo de bueno, pero... ¿qué me ocurrió realmente? Por más que lo intento, no consigo recordar absolutamente nada... ¿Por qué a mi cuerpo le está costando tanto regenerarse¿Por qué no consigo recordar nada?

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Dos veces.

-¡Naruto...!

-¿Ino...?

Yamato había empleado sus últimas energías en traerte de regreso a la aldea. Malherido, exhalando sus últimos suspiros, terminó cayendo a escasos metros del gran portón de la villa, desplomándose sobre el piso, besando el duro suelo al tiempo que su vida se le iba, dejándote caer, inconsciente, con él.

Tú tampoco estabas mucho mejor.

Corrí, corrí sin apenas tiempo de adecentarme, avanzaba todo lo rápido que mis aún doloridas piernas me lo permitían, aquella chica de largo pelo rubio me contaba alterada todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que sabía mientras, doblando una esquina, terminaba de ponerme la chaqueta. No pensé, no pude pensar en las causas, el porqué de aquello; no quería saber quién empuñó el arma que te causó todo aquél dolor, el artífice de aquellos golpes y cicatrices, tampoco me importaba qué o quién te había roto la mayoría de los huesos de tu cuerpo; corrí sin apenas ver lo que tenía delante, salté de los balcones y tejados de las casas apenas sin ver dónde aterrizaría tras cada brinco... Estabas muy mal, no necesitaba saber nada más, lo único que quería era llegar hasta ti.

-¡Vieja Tsunade! -entré dando gritos-.

-¡Naruto...¡Escúchame, cálmate...! -me respondió aquella mujer, intentando apaciguarme con sus palabras, nada más ver los nervios y la histeria que me invadían en el momento de cruzar la puerta-.

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice¡¿Dónde está!

No me contestó.

-¡Vieja Tsunade!

-Naruto...

La mirada de aquella mujer de grandes pechos se apagó más todavía.

-Sakura se nos muere.

No...

-¡Imposible, eso no puede ser...! -me negué, aunque sabía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que, aunque pusiera todas mis fuerzas en ello, eso no cambiaría la cruda realidad-.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido...

-¡No, no...¡Eso es imposible, me estás mintiendo...! -no podía creerlo-. ¡Tienes que poder hacer algo para salvarla, salvaste a Chouji, maldita sea...!

Apenas unos cuantos segundos después, sentí su mano marcada en mi mejilla.

-¡Maldito niñato, escúchame! -me gritó con la voz rota, tras haberme dado aquella torta-. ¿Crees que yo me siento mucho mejor¡Sakura es como una hija para mí...!

Silencio durante unos interminables segundos. La vieja Tsunade terminó por calmarse, siguió observándome yacer en el suelo tras aquél intento de devolverme a la realidad que había sido aquella bofetada.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, Naruto... Sé lo que es que la persona que amas se vaya delante de tus ojos..., sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo...

Ino me había ayudado a ponerme de nuevo en pie cuando, abandonada ya toda esperanza, quise pedirle un último favor a aquella cincuentona.

Crucé lentamente el umbral de la sala de urgencias, al otro lado, decenas de máquinas silbaban sin cesar; sabía que lo que mis ojos verían no sería nada agradable, pero la mayor parte de mí no me permitía detenerme..., quería verte una última vez, no quería que te fueras sin decirte el último adiós.

Las piernas me fallaron, perdí el equilibrio, caí contra la puerta que apenas acababa de cerrarse tras de mí. Mi estómago comenzó a rebelarse contra el desayuno que acababa de tomar, tuve que correr a taparme la boca para que aquellas repentinas arcadas no desembocaran en algo peor... Allí estabas tú, completamente vendada, irreconocible, embutida en un envoltorio de sucias y ensangrentadas gasas, con la mirada perdida, con tus pupilas dilatadas clavadas en el techo de la habitación. Tenías innumerables vías abiertas a lo largo de tus maltrechos brazos, multitud de diminutos tubos de goma te aportaban segundo a segundo la sangre que tampoco tardabas mucho en perder a través de aquellas grandes laceraciones..., y una mascarilla de oxígeno te estaba dejando una ligera marca alrededor de la cara, por culpa del sudor que tus poros no cesaban de escupir. Gritabas, balbuceabas cosas incomprensibles, no parabas de moverte, de agitarte, peleabas contra la acción de los arneses que te mantenían atada a la cama, aquella fortísima medicación estaba causando graves estragos en tu cordura... Me mareé, cada paso que daba para acercarme a ti era estar un paso más cerca del Infierno, odiaba verte en aquél estado, deseaba salir corriendo, devolver en el primer sitio que encontrara, pero mi corazón me empujaba a acercarme a ti, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que, tímidamente, alcancé a sostener tu mano.

-¡No te vayas, Sakura-chan...! -atiné a balbucear, roto por el dolor, antes de terminar sentado a tu lado-.

**Segunda parte.**

Nunca he sido una persona religiosa, pero pasé días y días rezando sin cesar. Terminé vomitando, aquél molesto dolor en mi barriga tardó unas cuantas horas en empezar a desvanecerse pero, si tengo que decirte la verdad, eso no me quitaba el sueño. Gracias al cielo, gracias a Dios y a todos los que no dejaban de vigilarte, terminaste saliendo de la gravedad contra todo pronóstico. No pude sino llorar, derrumbarme, psíquicamente agotado, cuando Tsunade me dijo que tu vida ya no corría peligro.

Al cabo de dos semanas entraste en coma. Por fin, parecías volver a ser tú. Te retiraron la respiración artificial unos días después y, al cabo de un mes de haber entrado en esa habitación, un único suero se encargaba de dar a tu sangre el alimento que necesitabas y que no podías comer por ti misma. Cada mañana, la propia Tsunade se encargaba de cambiarte los vendajes y la ropa; momento que aprovechaba para ir a mi casa y darme una buena ducha. Al volver, veía los vendajes sucios en el cubo de la basura del cuarto de baño de la habitación. Cada día, mi sonrisa era mayor; cada día, los vendajes eran más blancos. Yo regresaba a mi tarea; en realidad no sabía qué hacer, lo único que mi modesta inteligencia me decía que podía hacer por ti era sostener tu mano, día y noche. Era entonces cuando me percataba de que aquella mujer te había cepillado el pelo y te había echado un poco de perfume. A veces, me daba la sensación de que sonreías, pero terminaba convenciéndome a mí mismo de que solo eran imaginaciones mías; estaba contento, no podía evitarlo, ya no había riesgo de que abandonaras este mundo.

Días después, me desperté en mitad de la noche; unos ruidos me sacaron de mi sueño. Sentado en el taburete, con el torso sobre tu cama, abrí lentamente los ojos, saliendo de mi s ensoñaciones. Medio dormido, aún aferrándome a tu fina mano, ladeé un poco la cabeza y observé que lo que me había sobresaltado fue el ruido que había hecho la ventana al abrirse repentinamente por una súbita racha de viento.

Bostecé.

-¿Naruto...?

Tu también entreabierta mirada se encontró con la mía.

-¿Dónde estoy...? -suspiraste-. ¿Qué haces aquí...?

Te extrañó que me echara a llorar sin motivo aparente, tuve que contenerme para no abrazarte pero, en aquél momento, el cielo se abrió para mí.

**Tercera parte.**

Tsunade, que tampoco permaneció a menos de diez metros de tu habitación durante todo este tiempo, entró corriendo al escuchar nuestras voces. La vieja no disimuló su enorme alegría al ver que habías despertado por fin, yo tampoco pude contenerme y me lancé a darle mi más sincero abrazo de agradecimiento, mientras tú nos mirabas incrédula, creyendo que nos habíamos vuelto locos pero, lo cierto es, que sin los atentos cuidados de esa gran mujer, yo hubiera perdido la razón que me empujaba a vivir.

No opuse pegas a la petición de la Hokage, llevabas durmiendo durante largo tiempo, tres meses habías estado inmersa en el más profundo sueño; pero aún así necesitabas descansar, recuperar las fuerzas que tu cuerpo había empleado en despertar... Sintiendo como si en mi alma ardiera de nuevo la llama de la vida y la esperanza, puse rumbo a mi casa en mitad de la noche, sin poder apenas eliminar de mi rostro una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y de alegría que tenía su origen en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Estabas viva, despierta..., y me habías reconocido.

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Me puse el pijama, me metí en la cama, y me tapé con las sábanas entre las que hacía semanas que no me encontraba. Aquél día había salido escopetado sin hacer la cama, la mesa aún seguía puesta y los restos del desayuno se habían podrido. ¿Por qué no lo había recogido todo en una, cualquiera, de las innumerables veces que me había pasado por aquí durante estos últimos meses? No lo sé, quizá por vagancia, quizá no me apetecía, pero también puede que fuera porqué quería ducharme lo más rápido que pudiera, para volver a estar a tu lado cuanto antes, mejor.

Pero, no pude pegar ojo. No paraba de reír, de llorar de alegría, estaba contento, tanto que no recuerdo haberlo estado así de feliz en toda mi vida. ¡Dios mío, estabas de nuevo entre nosotros!

Así que decidí reemprender el ritmo que abandoné aquella fatídica mañana. Limpié, recogí, hice la cama, la colada también, barrí, fregué, quité el polvo acumulado y, cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana se dejaron ver, colándose entre las hojas de los árboles de la aldea, me vestí de nuevo, me adecenté un poco, y volví a ti.

Cuando llegué al hospital, Tsunade hacía poco rato que había llegado; había ido a ver a tus padres para contarles lo ocurrido. Nunca quiso relatarles lo que pasó, pues no quería preocuparles, únicamente quería acudir a ellos con una única noticia, buena o mala, aunque, gracias a Dios, la nueva no pudo ser mejor.

Tus padres acababan de irse, no quisieron despertarte, se conformaron con saber que todavía estabas en este mundo, y acudieron a sus importantes misiones, tranquilos, sabiendo que el gran equipo médico del hospital de la aldea que impidió que pasaras a mejor vida seguiría cuidando de ti. Cuando entré en la habitación, te vi durmiendo tranquila y plácidamente, recostada sobre tu lado derecho, iluminada por la temprana luz de la mañana, respirando tranquilamente a través de tu preciosa y entreabierta boquita de piñón, descansando de aquella forma tan angelical, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me entraron ganas incluso de echarte la bronca, nos has tenido muy preocupados y, ahora, duermes como si nada hubiera pasado. Es para llamarte la atención, pero no podría enfadarme contigo, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, y nada podría cambiarlo.

En la mesita auxiliar reposaba una bandeja con restos de algo de comida. La sopa estaba intacta (y fría), el segundo plato apenas había sido tocado, y la manzana tendría, como mucho, tres o cuatro minúsculos bocados. Tu cuerpo aún estaba volviendo a retomar el contacto con la realidad, supongo que no hubiera sido bueno forzarte a comer, pero... viendo que ya ninguna aguja mancillaba la fina piel de tus brazos, me alegré; volvías a ser "libre".

Sobre la cubierta de uno de los platos, encontré un sobre en el que ponía, claramente, "Naruto". Comencé a leer la carta que en él se hallaba, estaba firmada por la vieja Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sakura está de maravilla. Está despierta, reconoce todo lo que hay a su alrededor, nos ha reconocido a todos, y está lúcida y clara. Para ella, estos meses han pasado como un segundo, me pidió que siguiéramos rápidamente a Orochimaru si no quería que se nos escapara¿te lo puedes creer?..."

Eso pensé yo, mirándola de nuevo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara... Tiene su gracia, nosotros nos hemos desvivido, lo hemos pasado realmente mal, y ella se ha despertado como si nada hubiera ocurrido... La carta seguía.

"Naruto, la he puesto al corriente, sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido. No te preocupes, está muy tranquila. Ahora duerme, no la despiertes, por favor, deja que descanse. Todavía necesitará estar en observación un par o tres de semanas más, pero, gracias a ti, todo ha pasado. Gracias, Naruto, gracias por haber impedido que Sakura nos haya dejado para siempre."

¿Gracias a mí?

La nota seguía... "Me ha dicho que se muere por hablar contigo, pero no me ha dicho el porqué... Cuídala¿de acuerdo?"

-¿Naruto...?

Me sobresaltaste, me di la vuelta repentinamente y te vi, estabas incorporada en la cama, desperezándote, frotándote los ojos, todavía con el sueño en ti.

-Qué susto me has dado, Sakura-chan... -me defendí con una sonrisa a medias-.

-Lo siento... -me respondiste con una sonrisa, aunque con la voz llena de debilidad-.

En aquél momento no me apercibí, pero me quedé embobado, mirándote fíjamente a los ojos, sintiendo a mi alma apaciguarse y llenarse, nuevamente, de felicidad.

-Naruto, esto...

-¡Ah, per... perdona, Sakura-chan...! -me disculpé, sonrojándome-. No me había dado cuenta de que...

-No, tranquilo... -me dijiste, sonriendo de nuevo-. No voy a pedirte que no me mires... Comprendo cómo debes sentirte, así que... está bien... ¿Recuerdas que, cada vez que te curaba, se me saltaban las lágrimas cuando te despertabas...?

Tu voz sonaba débil y quebradiza, pero aquél comentario me tocó la fibra sensible. Por un momento, recordé el pasado, cuando todavía no éramos ni Gennins, cuando me odiabas, pero al momento volví al presente, y me reconforté ante la idea de que te alegrara el hecho de que yo estuviera bien, vivo, tras haberme aplicado tus cuidados. No quería precipitarme, aquello no tenía porqué significar nada, pero ya no me odiabas, y eso ya era más que suficiente para mí.

Resoplé; al fin, lo peor había pasado. Con paso lento, me senté en la silla que se hallaba al lado de la cabecera de tu cama. Nada más dejar caer mi culo contra el asiento, sucedió algo que apenas pude controlar; mis manos corrieron solas a sostener la tuya, recordando inconscientemente la costumbre que había adoptado estos meses. Aunque, por suerte, conseguí detenerme a tiempo, mis intenciones no dejaron lugar a duda...

Te sonrojaste ligeramente, me sonrojé, quise que la tierra me tragara... Suspirando un leve y rápido "¡Perdón!", me compungí de nuevo en el asiento, había sido realmente vergonzoso...

-No pasa nada... -escuché de tus labios, sintiendo como tu mano acariciaba mi hombro-.

Te miré, ligeramente incrédulo.

-Puedes sostenerme la mano si quieres, Naruto...

-Sa-Sakura-chan, yo... esto... Yo no quería...

-Sé que no te has movido de mi lado en todo este tiempo... -me comentaste cabizbaja, con la mirada apagada-. Sé que apenas has dormido, que apenas has comido...

Sorprendido, observé como, desde tus preciosos ojos de color verde esmeralda, caían tímidas lágrimas.

-Lo siento, te he causado tantísimas molestias... Soy... soy una estúpida... Debí haberme quedado, debí haber convencido al capitán Yamato de que tendríamos que haber vuelto a la aldea... Y ahora... ¡Ahora no estaría muerto, maldita sea...!

Te derrumbaste frente a mí, explotaste en un amargo llanto sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. No me importó lo que pudieras pensar, me acerqué a ti y te abracé como pude; no tenías un porqué por el que llorar, la muerte del capitán Yamato no había sido culpa tuya, de lo único que eres culpable es de ser la mujer que me tiene el corazón robado. Te abracé tranquila y cálidamente, con mis mejores intenciones, masajeando tu espalda con la palma abierta de la mano, lenta y suavemente, sé que eso tranquiliza... También acariciaba tu pelo con la otra mano, apoyando mi mentón sobre tu hombro, repitiendo en voz baja una y otra y otra vez las palabras mágicas que parecían calmar tu agonía...

-No tienes la culpa, tranquila, no has hecho nada...

Fuiste calmándote; lentamente, dejaste de llorar. La caricia de tus brazos deslizándose por mi espalda fue la causante de que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par, respondiste a mi abrazo con otro abrazo, suave, cálido... Ceñiste tu cuerpo contra el mío, apoyando aún más tu cabeza contra la mía, uniste aún más tu ser contra el mío, contra mi ser, un ser que estaba, literalmente, sintiendo cómo su amor por el tuyo ardía como un centenar de piras.

-Naruto... No me abandones, por favor...

Mi mirada se llenó aún más de incredulidad.

-Prométeme, que siempre estaremos juntos...

No alcanzaba a comprender el significado de aquellas, tus palabras. Lentamente, me separé de ti y te miré fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué...? -terminé por contestar-.

Suavemente, posaste tu cálida mano sobre mi mejilla. Instintivamente, no pude hacer otra cosa que recostarme, apoyarme contra ella.

-Perdóname, pero tengo que decírtelo...

-¿Decirme qué...?

No sé porqué, pero... de alguna forma... sabía lo que ibas a decirme...

-Te quiero... -me susurraste, acercándote lentamente-.

Volviste a acurrucarte entre mis brazos, volví a abrazarte, acaricié tu sedoso pelo, masajeé tu espalda de nuevo..., pero no hice nada más, salvo besar cálidamente tu frente; tardé bastante en responder, me dejaste completamente K.O. Por casualidad, mi mirada se cruzó con aquella nota de la Quinta que, ahora mismo, apenas era un papel arrugado entre mis manos, pero pude distinguir tres palabras: "Cuídala¿de acuerdo?"

-No entiendo porqué todos me decís que he sido yo el que te ha salvado..., no hice otra cosa de estar día y noche a tu lado... Lo único que hice fue sostener tu mano...

-¿No lo entiendes, Naruto...? -sonó tu voz ahogada de entre mi pecho-.

Volviste a separarte de mí, volviste a mirarme a los ojos, tan cerca de mí...

-Cuando te metes en medicina, una de las primeras cosas que aprendes es que..., cuando quieres curar a alguien, hay dos factores... muy importantes, el uno es tan importante como el otro...

Tu voz volvió a cargarse de cansancio y de tristeza..., estuve a punto de pedirte que pararas de hablar, estabas muy débil todavía, pero algo me decía que necesitabas contarme aquello, así que simplemente sequé tranquila y suavemente tus húmedas mejillas con mis pulgares, y puse toda mi atención en aquello que tuvieras que decirme, fuera lo que fuera...

-Naruto... Si alguien que se está muriendo..., no tiene ninguna razón..., ningún motivo para vivir..., morirá aunque le traten los mejores médicos...

-¿Qué intentas decirme...? -pregunté exaltado-.

Valientemente, intentaste detener tus lágrimas, sujetaste mis manos entre las tuyas, y me dijiste...

-¡Que si tú no me hubieras ayudado..., si tú no hubieras estado a mi lado todos estos días...!

Estaba confundido, por fin estaba escuchando las palabras tan ansiadas, aquella chica por la que suspiraba desde los albores de mi existencia, desnudaba su dolorido corazón ante mí..., pero no, no tenías porqué decirme aquello en aquél momento, no de aquella forma... Estabas agobiada, angustiada, amargada... Acababas de pasar por una mala experiencia, una experiencia la cual nadie merece atravesar... Comprendí tu dolor, volví a encerrarte con fuerza entre mis brazos, volví a darte un cálido beso, en la frente, volví a apoyar mi cabeza contra la tuya para que supieras, para que vieras que...

-Ya estoy aquí, estoy contigo... Tranquila, Sakura-chan... Ya no tienes nada que temer¿vale...?

Pero, explotando en un amargo llanto, terminaste diciendo aquello que tu corazón necesitaba gritar...

-¡Si no hubieras estado a mi lado..., si no me hubieras apoyado..., si no te tengo a ti a mi lado..., no tengo razones para seguir viviendo...!

-No te preocupes, estoy a tu lado...

Lloraste durante un buen rato, expulsaste toda aquella tristeza que te destruía por dentro... Terminaste calmándote.

-Prométeme... que nunca me abandonarás... Por favor... -me suplicaste entre susurros, enlazando tu mano con la mía-.

-No... Nunca osaría abandonarte... -respondí, tocando con mis labios la piel de tus manos-.

-¿Me quieres...? -me susurraste, mirándome fijamente, tan cerca de mí..., observándome con esos ojos vidriosos que tanto ablandaban mi corazón-.

-Demasiado... -terminé contestando, segundos antes de fundirnos en nuestro primer beso-.

Dios santo... Tus labios saben tan bien... Todavía recuerdo nuestro primer beso como si fuera ayer... Aquella sensación que nunca olvidaré, aquél cosquilleo en mi estómago, nuestras lenguas, frotándose lenta, cálida y sensualmente, la una contra la otra... Los ligeros jadeos que no podíamos evitar emitir al respirar entre un contacto y el otro... Lo sabía, te quería, siempre te he querido, pero en aquél momento me volví a dar cuenta de ello; volví a enamorarme de ti... Ahora, por fin, tu amor me pertenece, así como el mío te ha pertenecido siempre... Te quiero, si cabe, aún más que antes.

-No puedo vivir sin ti... -me confesaste al oído, segundos antes de caer dormida entre mis brazos-.

-Yo tampoco... -te respondí, consciente de que, inmersa en tu sueño, no me escucharías pero, al mismo tiempo, conociendo también que ya sabías de sobra que, pasara lo que pasara, mi amor por ti siempre prevalecerá sobre cualquier cosa-.

Permanecí allí, sujetando tu mano, observándote mientras dormías, sin dejar de mirarte ni un solo momento. Deseé que esto nunca terminara, tú estabas durmiendo, tan tranquila, tras haberte desahogado de todo lo que atormentaba tu alma; y yo, mirándote, sosteniendo cálidamente tu mano, amándote en silencio, aunque ahora sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca volvería a estar solo.

Aquella noche, acababa de ayudarte a darte la cena. De repente, un flash, algo, azotó mi conciencia. Una pregunta que debí estar haciéndome durante largo tiempo, algo que, sin saber porqué, no me había preocupado, una cuestión se grabó a fuego en mi cabeza.

-Sakura-chan¿estás cómoda?

No, esa no era la cuestión...

-Sí..., claro que sí... -respondiste, acomodándote aún más contra mí-.

Sentado en aquella mullida silla, y tú sentada sobre mis rodillas, mirábamos las estrellas desde la habitación del hospital. Era luna llena, la luz del blanco satélite bañaba la aldea, terminamos incluso apagando la luz de la estancia para poder disfrutar de aquél cálido y blanquecino manto nocturno.

-Sakura-chan...

-¿Mmm...? -gruñiste suavemente, con los ojos cerrados y enlazando tu mano con la mía-.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

Te incorporaste, me miraste fíjamente, extrañada... Tu mirada reflejaba claramente tus pensamientos, lo tenías escrito en la cara.

-Lo sé, sé que acabo de cargarme este momento, pero... necesito saberlo.

-Lo siento... -te excusaste, recostándote de nuevo contra mí-.

-Sakura-chaaan...

-No quiero decírtelo..., porqué no quiero que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo que aquella vez...

Terminaste por contarme lo que ocurrió, el porqué de que a ese estúpido zorro no me regenerara las heridas, el porqué de que me doliera el cuerpo, el porqué de aquella herida que observé en tu brazo apenas despertar en mitad del bosque... Me odié a mí mismo por haberme atrevido a ponerte la mano encima, pero lograste hacerme entender de que fue el zorro actuando por mí...

-Cuando se meten con las personas que me importan, me cuesta mucho controlarme...

-Ya lo sé, por eso no quiero decírtelo... No quiero arriesgarme a que no vuelvas de esa... horrenda transformación...

-Fue Kabuto¿verdad...? -terminé deduciendo-.

No respondiste, miraste rápidamente a otro lado.

-Fue él... -reafirmé-.

-No cometas ninguna locura, Naruto... -me suplicaste, besando cálidamente mi mejilla-.

-No te preocupes, cielo... -intenté tranquilizarte, devolviéndote el beso-. No iré a por él, pero... si le encuentro...

-No, Naruto... Por favor... -suplicaste, compungiéndote-.

-Si le encuentro, me aseguraré de ser yo quien le mate... No pienso dejar ese honor a ese... estúpido zorro..., ni a nadie más...

**FIN**


End file.
